


A Diamond a Day Keeps the Doctor...Forever

by zebraljb



Series: In Sickness and in Health [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor Eggsy, Family, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Sick Character, Tailor Harry Hart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebraljb/pseuds/zebraljb
Summary: Eggsy and Harry are scheduled to keep Daisy overnight for the first time but things don't go as planned.  Eggsy is called away to the clinic and Daisy and Harry have a bit of a drama.  Harry knows Eggsy loves him, but now he proves it.





	1. Chapter 1

A DIAMOND A DAY KEEPS THE DOCTOR…FOREVER

 

“Yes, flower. Hold on. One second.” Eggsy holds his phone out. “She wants to talk to you.”

“Me?” Harry blinks at Eggsy.

“Your name’s Harry, right?” Eggsy shakes the phone at him. 

“Oh, do fuck off,” Harry snaps as he holds out his hand.

“Language, Harry.” Eggsy takes the opportunity to lean in and suck on Harry’s earlobe. Harry swats him with the dishtowel in his hand.

“Hello, darling.” He points at the sink and then at Eggsy, who frowns. “WASH,” Harry mouths. 

“Hi, Harry. Eggsy said my room is ready.”

“It is. Ready and waiting for Saturday.”

“But is it really? Eggsy always says things are ready, but it means he plans on finishing them at the last minute.”

Harry laughs long and hard. Eggsy stops washing dishes and turns to frown at him. “You’re absolutely right, Daisy, Eggsy DOES do that very thing.” Eggsy gives him a two-finger salute and Harry raises his eyebrows. “But I assure you the room is finished. Your bed is in, we’ve repainted, and most of my sewing things have been moved out.”

“I don’t wanna take your work room away, Harry.”

Harry smiles. “You are so thoughtful, darling, just like your brother.” He blows at kiss at Eggsy, who actually turns pink. Harry sighs. “It was high time I did something with that mess anyway. The small downstairs parlor is just the thing for my work, and that way I’m not going up and down the stairs.”

“Because you’re old and your back hurts sometimes.”

Harry frowns at Eggsy. “Yes…because I’m old and my back hurts sometimes.” Eggsy suddenly becomes very interested in scrubbing one of their plates. 

“Okay, well, then, I guess I can come over to stay Saturday night.”

“Wonderful. Eggsy will pick you up.”

“Oh, one more thing, Harry. Erica’s birthday is next Saturday…her gift is done, right?”

“Yes, dearest. I only have to hem the pajamas.”

“She’s my best friend. She is going to die when she sees her gift!”

“Well, if she does, please make sure to get her to a doctor.”

“Harry!” Daisy giggles and he can almost see her rolling her eyes. “I’ll see you Saturday. Bye!”

“Goodbye, Daisy.” Harry hangs up and places Eggsy’s phone on the counter. “So…I’m old and my back hurts sometimes?”

“Does it? I’m sorry to hear that.” Eggsy doesn’t look up from his dishes.

“You’re not getting out of this, Dr. Unwin. Daisy said it as if…as if she was repeating what someone ELSE said.”

“Well, I will have to speak with her about that…she shouldn’t call you old.”

Harry presses up against him, his hands bracketing Eggsy against the sink. “Tell me, Doctor…do you think I’m old?” Harry grinds up against Eggsy a bit, his cock hardening at the first press of his body to Eggsy’s.

“I think you’re…fuck…” Eggsy groans as Harry’s teeth sink into his neck. “I think you’re well fit.”

“But am I old? In your professional opinion.” Harry’s hands slide around Eggsy’s body to undo his button and zip.

“You’re…mature.”

Harry slowly turns him around. “Mature?” He raises an eyebrow. He shoves at Eggsy’s jeans and pants, allowing them to pool at Eggsy’s feet. Eggsy hisses at the first touch of Harry’s hand on his cock. “Tell me, Dr. Unwin…what sort of issues might affect a mature fellow such as myself?”

“Uh, well…heart disease…weight gain…high blood pressure.” Eggsy bites his bottom lip as Harry’s thumb circles over the head. “God…uh…high cholesterol…”

“How about arthritis?” Harry gracefully sinks to his knees. “Age affects the joints, does it not?” He strokes harder, hand twisting over Eggsy’s prick as he speaks. 

“Y-yes, it could…oh fuck it could…” Eggsy’s eyes are glued to Harry’s hand.

“So it could appear in my knees…my fingers…” Harry’s other hand starts to fondle Eggsy’s balls, something he knows drives Eggsy crazy. “Why, soon I might not be able to hold…” He gives a vicious twist of his hand and Eggsy cries out. “I might not be able to hold a needle. I might have to quit my job. Am I close to having to quit my job, Eggsy?”

“No, fuck no…you’re perfect, your hands are fine…you’re not…you’re not old, Harry, please!”

“Please what, darling?” Harry place just his lips over Eggsy’s cock and allows saliva to slide down the smooth skin.

“Please make me come…please Harry…” Eggsy runs a hand through Harry’s hair. Harry winces, remembering that Eggsy’s just been washing dishes. 

“So I’m not old?”

“You’re fucking perfect.”

“Good enough.” Harry sucks just the head as he strokes and suddenly Eggsy’s spurting onto his tongue.

“Fuck, yes…fuck Harry, you bastard…” Eggsy slumps against the counter with both hands in Harry’s hair. 

Harry turns his head and kisses the inside of Eggsy’s thigh. When Eggsy releases his hair he stands up, bones creaking and muscles scolding him. “I love you.” He kisses Eggsy’s nose. 

“I love you, too.”

“I do believe my back is hurting…I’m going to have a nice soak in the tub while you finish cleaning up in here.” He smiles cheerfully at Eggsy and leaves the kitchen, rubbing at his lower back in an exaggerated fashion.

 

Saturday mornings are usually spent sleeping in, making love, or both. On this Saturday, however, they’re awakened at 7:30 by the chirping of Eggsy’s phone. “Bloody hell,” he growls, rolling over to the nightstand. “Shit.” He sits up, rubbing at his face. His hair is going every which way and Harry thinks he looks ten years younger. “Hey, Tilde.” Harry slowly sits up as well. “Really? Can’t Mark…yeah. I know. No, we were just supposed to have my little sister stay over for the first time. It’s all right. I understand. I’ll be there by nine.” He hangs up and tosses his phone on the bed. “Maria’s out with the flu, and Mark is up in the Lake District with his family. She’s a doctor short.”

“I understand, darling.” And Harry does. It’s par for the course. This isn’t the first time the clinic has come between Harry and his boyfriend. 

“I’ll just call Mum and see if she can find someone else to watch Daisy. I know her train leaves at 12:30.” Eggsy picks up his phone again.

Harry looks on in confusion. “Why?”

“Because she can’t miss this seminar and…”

“I mean why call someone else. Where I am going today?”

Eggsy blinks at him. “Harry, you’ve never had Daisy on your own.”

“She’s not a baby, Eggsy. She’s nine. I believe I can manage feeding a nine-year-old and looking after her. We can go do something in the city, I’ll get her dinner, and you should be home in time to put her to bed, correct?”

“Of course, but…”

A thought strikes Harry. “Unless you don’t trust me with her. Perhaps you feel your mother wouldn’t approve.” Even though Eggsy’s been living with him for six months, this is the first time Michelle’s finally given in and allowed Daisy to stay over. 

“No, Harry, that’s not it at all!” Eggsy exclaims. “I just know you don’t have a lot of experience with kids.”

“Eggsy, I have been looking forward to this weekend as well. I want her to come. If you think your mother would be okay with it, I am happy to look after her. Hopefully this is the first time of many that she comes to stay with us.” 

“All right. Let me call Mum, just to make sure.” 

Harry goes to the en suite and takes care of his morning ablutions. When he returns to the bedroom he finds Eggsy making the bed. “And?”

“She’s fine with it. This might just earn you brownie points with her.”

“Good.” Harry puts his arms around Eggsy and gently kisses him. “Do I get brownie points with you?”

“Always.” Eggsy returns the kiss. “I have to get moving.” Harry gives his delectable arse a pinch as he hurries into the bath.

 

Harry knocks on Michelle’s door at 11:45, trying not to look to nervous. He’d put on a good front with Eggsy, but he’s honestly a bit terrified. He and Daisy get along well, but getting along with Eggsy in charge and getting along with Daisy by herself are two totally different things. “Hello, Harry.” Michelle looks a bit harried as she opens the door.

“Hello, Michelle. Can I help you do anything to get ready for your trip?”

“No, thanks.” Michelle steps aside and lets him in. “Just waiting for the cab. There’s her bag.” She points to a unicorn suitcase on wheels. “Everything should be in there. I let her pack on her own but did a bit of supervising.”

“I’m sure she did a wonderful job. It’s only for one night after all.”

“I better warn you,” she begins, and Harry inwardly winces. “She’s not in the best of moods about it. When I told her Eggsy wouldn’t be picking her up she seemed a bit upset. Come to think of it, she’s been a bit off all day.” Michelle looks worried.

“I’m sure she’ll be fine. It’s a bit of an adventure, isn’t it? I know she’s had sleepovers with friends, but this is a new place to spend the night…even if it is a place she’s been to dozens of times.” Harry’s glad he sounds more confident then he feels.

“Well, I trust you to take good care of her,” Michelle says, and Harry blushes. “Daisy! Come along, Harry’s here.”

Daisy comes trudging into the living room with a knapsack on her back. “Hi, Harry.”

“Hello, darling. All ready?”

“Daisy, we packed this for you.” Michelle motions to the bag on wheels.

“I know, but this is Eggsy.” The adults stare at her and she huffs a sigh. “Egg-sy. The chicken.”

“Oh. Right.” Michelle rolls her eyes. “Very well.” She gives her daughter a hug. “Please be good for Harry.”

“I will, Mum. Love you.”

“Love you, too.” Michelle waves as Harry takes the handle of the rolling suitcase and heads out to the car.

“I’m sorry you’re stuck with me, Daisy,” Harry says with a sigh.

“It’s okay, Harry. We’ll have fun, right?”

“I’m sure we will.” He helps her into the backseat and makes sure she’s buckled in. When he’s behind the wheel he says, “All right. We need to think of something to do. Where’s someplace you’ve always wanted to go but Eggsy would never say yes to?” He prepares himself for the worst. Some sort of scary movie, or a strange museum.

“The London Zoo.”

Harry actually turns around in his seat to look at her. “The London Zoo?” She nods. “But Eggsy LOVES animals!”

“He does, but he hates the zoo. Says it hurts him to see the animals all caged up. Mum explained to him that they have scientists and everything to make sure everything’s done right, but he says he don’t care. He won’t go to the circus, neither.”

“Well, I must agree with him about that.” Harry hums thoughtfully. This was all news to him. “Well, the zoo it is.” He pulls out of the parking space and onto the road. 

Harry expects Daisy to talk his ear off, but she’s uncharacteristically quiet. He blames it on the change of plans; he knows she’d been looking forward to quality time with Eggsy. She answers all his questions about school and her friends, and seems a bit more chipper when they arrive at the zoo. She takes his hand as soon as they leave the car, smiling up at him and saying, “I’ve wanted to do this forever, Harry. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. I’m excited as well…it’s been ages since I’ve been to the zoo.”

He plays the entrance fee and they go in. He hands the zoo map to Daisy and allows her to choose their route. He’s surprised at the thought and care she gives it; apparently her brother isn’t the only one with a scientific mind. She seems to enjoy all the exhibits, although her step is a bit slower than usual. They spend a long time looking at the big cats, Daisy enjoying the way they sun themselves and lay about. He buys them each an ice cream cone and they sit on a bench by the meerkat enclosure to watch them hop about. 

“Did you always want to be a tailor?” Daisy asks suddenly.

“Heavens, no. That was something that happened after I left the army.”

“How about when you were my age?”

“Well…I wanted to be a lepidopterist.” She looks confused. “I wanted to study butterflies.”

“Is that why you have them all over?” He nods. “Why didn’t you?”

“Oh, because my mother and father didn’t approve. They thought it was silly…no, that’s not entirely true.” Harry looks at his ice cream for a moment. “They didn’t think I was smart enough to be a scientist.”

“They told you that?” Daisy almost drops her ice cream. “Harry, that’s not nice.”

“It wasn’t, was it?” Harry tries to smile, but after all these years it’s still a tender subject. Eggsy doesn’t even know about it. “I’m not as smart as Eggsy, of course, but I like to think I would have been able to do it.”

“Mum always tells me I can do whatever I want if I work hard and do my best,” Daisy says.

“Very good advice.”

“But I probably won’t get to do what I want, either.” Harry waits. She takes a deep breath. “I want to be a veterinarian,” Daisy confides.

“That is a very important job. People’s pets always need…”

“No. Not like a pet doctor. Large animals. Farm animals. Sheep and cows and horses.” Harry’s shocked. “I know it’s silly, because I live in a city, and I’ve never even seen a cow in real life. But those animals need doctors, too, right? I think lambs and calves and baby horses are so cute, and I would like to take care of them. I know a lot of those animals are what we eat, but not all of them. And I want to take care of them.” 

“You’re absolutely right. They do need someone to look after them.”

“But I don’t know if I’m smart enough.”

“Don’t say that, Daisy. You are very smart. And if you’re not as smart as you need to be, sometimes you can fill that in with hard work. Don’t give up on the dream. I promise to support you no matter what.”

“Thanks, Harry.” She leans her head on his shoulder and looks at the meerkats. They finish their ice cream and she stands up. “Next stop.” She takes his hand and leads him around a corner and down the walk. She moves faster now, and doesn’t seem to be looking at any of the animals.

“Daisy, my dear, you…”

“Here. This is next.” She stops in front of a building marked ‘Butterfly Paradise.’ “You can teach me about the butterflies.”

“Lead on,” Harry says with a lump in his throat.

 

Harry’s exhausted by the time they get back to the car. He makes a mental note to get a bit more exercise; he’s been slacking at the gym since Eggsy moved in. “All right, darling, what would you like for dinner? Fish and chips? Chicken? Pizza?”

“I’m not very hungry, Harry,” Daisy says quietly. “Maybe it was the ice cream. Can we just eat toasted cheese sandwiches at home?”

“Of course,” Harry says. “That sounds excellent.”

She actually dozes off on the short drive home, and he has to waken her once he’s parked the car. She slings her knapsack onto her back and Harry retrieves her suitcase. He walks ahead of her to unlock the door but is surprised to find her standing still halfway up the walk. “Harry?”

“Yes?”

“Harry…I don’t feel so good.” Daisy whimpers, touches her stomach, and throws up all over her trainers and jeans. She starts to cry. “I’m sorry!”

“Shh, dearest, don’t apologize. Come here.” Harry waves her up to the door. “Just…take off your shoes…leave them on the step.” He takes her knapsack as she toes out of her shoes and comes inside. “Stay right there.” He hurries to the linen closet and finds a towel. “Take your jeans off, just leave them there on the mat. Wrap the towel around you and we’ll get you upstairs and changed.”

“Okay,” she says mournfully. He turns his back as she takes off her jeans. “I’m done.”

“Come along, Daisy…it’s fine.” He takes her hand and leads her upstairs. “Would you like to change into your clothes for tomorrow, or…”

“Can I put my pajamas on, Harry?”

Harry looks down at her. Her pupils are large and her cheeks are flushed. When he touches her forehead he realizes she’s burning with fever. “Of course, Daisy.”

He leads her to the spare bedroom. “Oh,” she says faintly, looking around. “Harry, it’s so pretty.”

“I’m glad you like it,” Harry tells her. The walls are a mix of cream and pink, with pictures of horses and cats on the walls. 

“Where’s the bed?”

“This is the bed.” Harry points to a piece of furniture. “It’s called a futon. It looks like a sofa but folds out into a bed. We figured you’d have more room this way.”

“Okay.”

“Go ahead and change into your pajamas. I’ll wait outside.”

“Thank you, Harry.” 

Harry closes the door and stands in the hall, taking his phone out and looking at it. He’s tempted to call Eggsy; obviously he’s never taken care of a sick child. He realizes Eggsy has plenty of other sick children to deal with right now, and if he tells him about Daisy it will only worry him. Harry can figure out what to do…he’s been sick before. He hears a moan, followed by a gagging sound. “Harry!” Daisy yells. He throws the door open. She’s standing in her unicorn pajamas, looking down at herself in dismay. “I got sick again…on my pajamas!”

“It’s all right, sweetheart,” he says with a sigh. “Let’s…let’s get you into the bath. I’m sure it will feel good for you, and you can get cleaned up.”

“I want Eggsy,” she says, sobbing.

He kneels down in front of her, wincing at the smell. He reminds himself that Eggsy deals with this for a living and orders himself to man up. “I’m sorry, Daisy. We can’t bother him at work…not for this. He has many other children to take care of, ones who aren’t as brave and strong as you. I’ll do my best to help you feel better, all right?” She slowly nods. “Now come tell me how warm you’d like the water, and we’ll get you into the tub. I’ll put your clothes and pajamas in the wash and find you something to wear.”

“Okay,” she sniffles. They head for the bath and he starts the water. “Do you have bubbles?”

“I’m afraid not…that is something we’ll have to buy. You and I can start a list of things we’re missing. Important things like bubbles.” Daisy approves of the water temperature and Harry stays until the tub is full. “Go ahead and get undressed, darling. I’ll turn around, and you put your pajamas right here by the door. I won’t look.”

“It’s okay, Harry.” He still doesn’t turn around, and squats down to grab the pajamas without turning his head from the door. He waits until he hears her get in the tub before exiting the bath.

He starts the washer and grabs their dirty laundry as well; might as well fill the load. As he waits for the machine to fill he gets out his phone and does some research. Obviously all she needs is to keep hydrated, although he’s going to try to get some fruit or toast into her stomach. They don’t have any children’s medication, although he does the math and figures he can break the pills they DO have and give her a much smaller dose. He takes a few deep breaths. He’s a grown man. He can take care of this.

Once the machine is started he goes up to the bedroom and retrieves something from the dresser. “Daisy?” He knocks on the door and cracks it.

“Yes.”

“Here. You can wear this…it’s one of Eggsy’s vests. He wears it around the house…it’s soft and worn a bit. I thought you could use it as a nightgown.”

“Thank you, Harry. I’m almost done.”

“All right. Let me know if you need anything.” He goes back to the guest room for her slippers, and catches sight of her knapsack. He gets out Egg-sy and puts him into his pajamas and dressing gown before returning to the bathroom. When he gets back the door is open and Daisy’s standing in Eggsy’s vest, which comes down past her knees. He helps her into her slippers and hands her the stuffed chicken.

“Thanks.” She hugs it tightly. “Can you help dry my hair?”

“I’ll do my level best.” He takes the towel and carefully scrubs at her head, not wanting to hurt her. He doesn’t even try to brush it, knowing full well what his limitations are. He quickly straightens up the bath and takes her hand. “I have some medicine for you, darling, that should help your fever. I’m sure you’re feeling pretty bad right now.”

“Everything hurts,” she pouts.

“The pill should help. And you must drink something…we have water or juice.”

“Juice, please.” She pads after him in her slippers as they head for the kitchen. Harry gives her a small glass of juice and the piece of a pill. “Can we watch telly?”

“Of course.”

“And can I have my juice in there?”

“Yes.” He refills it and they go to the living room. He hands her the remote and she selects a movie about singing animals in some sort of a competition. She climbs onto the sofa and he takes the afghan from the back, draping it over her. “All right. I’m just going to…”

“Stay…please, Harry? I need you.”

Her blue eyes are huge as she looks up at him, face pale and tired. “Of course, sweetheart. Would you mind if I changed clothes quickly? I don’t want to have to get up again.” She nods and cuddles her chicken as Harry hurries up the stairs.

When Harry returns to the living room in a pair of more comfortable trousers and a jumper he finds Daisy almost asleep. “Harry,” she says tiredly. 

Harry sits down at the end of the sofa and she crawls over to his side. He lifts his arm and she immediately cuddles close, burrowing into the crook of his arm. He drapes the quilt over her and makes sure Egg-sy is covered as well. “How is that?”

“Good…I hurt, Harry.” She starts to sniffle.

“I know, dearest. Just rest. Sleep will do you good, and then the medicine can do its job. I’m sorry I can’t do more to help you.”

“It’s okay.” She fists at her eyes and snuggles closer. Harry winces at the heat emanating from her skin.

“So…what are we watching?”

“It’s called ‘Sing,’ and it’s about animals who sing,” she explains. “I like the gorilla, he’s my favorite.”

“I see.” 

It takes less than ten minutes for her snores to float up from the quilt. Harry smiles and slowly reaches for the remote.

 

Harry’s in the kitchen making a can of soup for Daisy when he hears the front door. Four o’clock. He’s pleased; sometimes Eggsy isn’t home until after five on a Saturday. “Hello, love,” Eggsy says, coming over to kiss him. He looks around in surprise. “Where’s Dais? In her room? Does she like it?”

“I’m afraid she’s spent more time in the loo than in her room,” Harry says regretfully. “She’s sick.”

“What?” Eggsy gasps. 

“Your mother said she was out of sorts earlier, but attributed it to your absence today. We went to the zoo and had an ice cream, but as soon as we reached the house she got sick. Twice. She’s been sleeping on the sofa since then, although I did get her to eat some toast. It stayed down, so I figured I’d waken her soon and give her some of this.”

“Fuck.” Eggsy barrels from the room. Harry sighs. Eggsy returns shortly. “She’s sleeping,” he says. 

“I figured I should get her up soon so she can sleep tonight,” Harry informs him.

“Why didn’t you call me?” Eggsy demands

Harry tells himself to ignore the tone of Eggsy’s voice. He’s worried about his sister. “Because you had a clinic full of patients who probably had more serious ailments than the flu.”

“You should have called,” Eggsy says angrily. “I would have…”

“You would have what?” Harry puts his spoon down and turns on his boyfriend. “Taken time away from your patients to tell me how to take care of a person with the flu? To tell me to make sure she stays hydrated? To tell me to look up her weight and how much medication I should give her, since we don’t have children’s medication here?” Eggsy takes a step back. “Well, amazingly enough, Dr. Unwin, I managed all of that without you. Your patients got your full attention, Daisy miraculously survived, and all’s well that ends well.” Harry turns back to his soup, ashamed at the way he’s just lost his temper.

“Harry.” Eggsy’s voice is quiet but Harry doesn’t turn around. Strong arms wrap around Harry’s waist. “I’m sorry. You’re absolutely right. I’m sorry. You did everything the way I would have told you. Of course you did, because you’re brilliant and amazing and caring.” He kisses the back of Harry’s neck. “I was just worried about her…forgot who I was dealing with.” He tugs at Harry until he turns around. “Forgive me?”

“Of course, my boy. I’m sorry I snapped at you. I’ve been…stressed. I was worried about doing the right thing.”

“Obviously you did. Like you said, she survived.” Eggsy smiles up at him. “Thanks for taking care of my flower, Harry.”

“Anything for you, Eggsy…and anything for Daisy, as well.”

“I see that.” Eggsy gives him a long slow kiss. “Consider that prepayment. I will properly thank you later this evening.” Harry shivers at the thought. “Gonna go wake her up.”

Harry turns back to the stove, smiling as he hears an excited yet weary, “Eggsy! You’re home!”

Eggsy does indeed thank Harry later, taking Harry from behind before pulling him up onto his lap, one hand over Harry’s mouth to keep him quiet while the other strokes him to orgasm. Harry knows he’s going to have marks on the back of his neck from Eggsy’s teeth, but he doesn’t mind.

 

Unfortunately he doesn’t get to make pancakes for Daisy the next morning; they’re both quite concerned about her stomach. She says she’s feeling fine but Eggsy makes oatmeal and fruit instead. “But Harry promised pancakes.”

“I know, darling, but let’s give your stomach a day to improve. It’s more than likely a twenty-four hour bug, but we don’t want you to get sick again.” Harry pushes her hair from her forehead and gives her a kiss. “We must obey the doctor. He knows what he’s talking about.” He winks at Eggsy.

“You’re not a doctor and you made me better,” Daisy points out. Harry blushes. “Cuz you’re smart, remember?” She whispers.

“I do remember. And you’re smart, too.” He kisses her forehead again.

They drop Daisy off at seven that evening and she tells Michelle the whole story as soon as she’s in the door. “I threw up, Mum, like three times. All over my clothes, it was gross! But Harry fixed it. He washed my clothes and gave me medicine and let me watch telly.”

“I didn’t do much,” Harry says modestly.

“Yes you did. You’re the best, Harry.” Daisy gives him a hug and goes to put her things away.

“Thank you, Harry, for taking care of her,” Michelle says. “It sounds like you knew just what to do.”

“Of course, Michelle. I’m just glad she’s feeling better,” Harry replies. “Enough about me. How was the seminar? Worth the trip?”

They stay for about thirty minutes so Michelle can tell them all about her trip. Harry notices that Eggsy doesn’t really participate in the conversation. Instead he sits quietly and sips his tea, watching Harry interact with his mother. Once they’re back in the car Harry asks if everything’s all right. “Yeah, fine. Why do you ask?”

“Well, you’re terribly quiet, especially for you. This is how Daisy started…are you feeling well?” Harry frowns. He’s heard doctors are horrible patients.

“I’m fine. I just…I like watching you with my girls. You fit right in.”

“Well, it’s not because I’m trying to. They’re easy to love.”

“You do. You love them.”

“Of course I do,” Harry says, surprised. “I was bound and determined to like them, because I love YOU. But loving them came quite easily.”

“What were you and Daisy talking about…about being smart?”

Harry smiles. “Oh, just a private conversation we had earlier…about working hard.” 

“Good.” Eggsy takes Harry’s hand and kisses it. “By the way? You can see a love mark at the edge of your collar. Mum was staring at it the entire time.”

“What?” Harry gasps. He flips down the visor and looks in the mirror. Eggsy snickers. “You can’t see anything. Brat.”

“You love it.”

“I do. And I love you.” Harry stops at a traffic light and quickly leans over for a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

Harry looks up at the knock on his door. “Come in.” Merlin opens the door and leans against the frame. “Yes, Hamish? I’m a bit busy…I’m tired and I’d like to get out of here early, if possible.” Harry wipes at his forehead. He’s been fussing with a fabric order for two hours and he’s not in the best of moods. He’s also feeling tired and old.

“Perhaps if your personal physician didn’t keep you up so late,” Merlin teases.

“My personal physician goes to bed earlier than I do, if you must know,” Harry snaps. “What do you want?”

“I found this in fitting room two.” Merlin holds up a tiny pair of trousers. “Are ye in the family way, Harry?”

“No. They were extras from the gift I made for Daisy’s best friend. Daisy has the chicken, as you know, and her best friend loves monkeys. So Michelle purchased the stuffed monkey and I made him a wardrobe.”

“Charming,” Merlin remarks. “What shall I do with this?”

“Oh, I’ll keep it. I might need it as a pattern someday.” Harry stands up to take the trousers from Merlin. Suddenly the room goes a bit wobbly and his stomach twirls up into his throat. “Bloody hell,” he manages. He shoves past Merlin and runs down the hall to the loo, making it to the toilet just in time. His lunch and what feels like everything he’s ever eaten erupts from his body. Harry sits down on the floor, ignoring the fact that he’s on the floor of the loo in his suit.

“Are you all right?” Merlin looms over him looking concerned. “Are ye SURE ye are nae in the family way?”

“Funny.” Harry’s stomach heaves and he leans over the toilet again. Merlin silently hands him a damp flannel when he’s finished. “Well…apparently this is what I get for taking care of Eggsy’s sick sister.”

“I hope he appreciates your sacrifice,” Merlin says. “Shall I help you up?”

Normally Harry would frown at the offer, but at the moment he’s feeling quite weak. “If you’d be so kind.” He takes Merlin’s hand and allows his friend to pull him up. Harry washes his face and hands. 

“Ye look like death warmed over, Harry. Would ye like me to take ye home?”

Harry gives Merlin a sharp look but his face shows only genuine concern. “No, I’ll be all right, thank you, Hamish.”

“I’ll explain to Andrew and the others that you’re leaving for the day.”

Harry slowly makes his way back to his office and gets his things together. He’d been feeling a bit off all day but had chalked it up to fatigue. Some days he really felt his age. He drives a bit more carefully than usual and thankfully makes it back to the house before he has to run to the loo again. He practically crawls upstairs, changes into his pajamas and dressing gown, and decides to just stay in the bedroom within easy reach of the en suite. 

He’s still there when Eggsy gets home at 7:30, curled up in the bathtub with a blanket and pillow. “Harry?” Eggsy’s astonished voice pulls him from his near-sleep state.

“Eggsy. Hello, darling. I’m sorry I didn’t fix dinner,” Harry says drowsily, starting to sit up.

“What the fuck, Harry?” Eggsy kneels down by the tub.

“Don’t get too close, my boy…I believe Daisy shared her stomach bug with me. Sweet of her.” Harry shivers. “I wanted to stay close to the toilet, and this is more comfortable than the floor.”

“Oh, my sweet little tailor.” Eggsy touches his forehead. “Yeah, you’re burning up. You need to get into bed, Harry. Your back will not forgive you.”

“My back isn’t the body part I’m worried about.” But Harry slowly stands up, a hand on his stomach. He allows Eggsy to help him out of the tub and into bed.

“Oh, love.” Eggsy brushes Harry’s hair away from his forehead. “Can I get you anything?”

“A coffin,” Harry moans as he shivers under the covers.

“Cute.” Eggsy kisses Harry’s forehead. “I’ll make some tea and maybe later you could try some toast.”

“Whatever you say,” Harry says, eyes fluttering shut. The last thing he hears is Eggsy’s affectionate chuckle.

 

Daisy calls in tears the day after Harry gets sick, apologizing for making him ill. “You took such good care of me, Harry. Can I come take care of you? I’ll stay home from school.”

Harry laughs a bit. “That’s very thoughtful of you, darling, but I will survive. I appreciate the offer, though.”

“Remember, stay hydrated.”

“That’s right. Thank you for reminding me.”

Two days later Harry’s finally ready to head back to work. He’s surprised to see Eggsy waiting in the kitchen when he comes downstairs. He’s usually out the door before Harry’s even fully dressed. Harry stands in the doorway for a moment, just looking at him. It’s been well over a year but he still cannot believe this beautiful creature is his. Even in a pair of purple scrubs, Eggsy is beautiful. Beautiful and bossy. “Fruit and toast, love,” Eggsy orders, pointing to Harry’s chair. “This is the best thing for you, even if you’re over the worst of it.”

“Yes, Doctor.” Harry obediently sits down.

“Stop,” Eggsy growls. “You know what it does to me when you talk like that, and you don’t have your strength back yet.”

“Jesus, Eggsy, I had the flu…I didn’t give up a kidney.” Harry glares at him over his toast. 

“Well, pardon the fuck out of me if I worry about your health. It’s not like you’re the love of my life or anything.” Eggsy flops into his chair.

“I’m sorry, darling…I know you’re acting like this because you care.” Harry takes Eggsy’s hand. “Thank you very much. And you’re right…as good as I feel now, I’m not back to normal quite yet.”

“That’s right.” Eggsy’s still grumbling but he kisses Harry’s hand.

“Tonight, however…perhaps I will require some…tender loving care?” Harry looks at Eggsy hopefully. 

“I have a horrible bedside manner.”

“Oh, I’m fully aware,” Harry says. “But perhaps just this once. I’m sure I need an…examination. Just to make sure I’ve completely recovered.”

Eggsy licks his lips. “A very complete…very thorough examination.”

“Mmm.” Harry stands up to lean across the table. “I do love you, my naughty little doctor.”

“And I love you. I will love you even more if you eat that.” Eggsy points at the bowl. Harry sighs and sits back down.

“Ogre.” But Harry eats his fruit, smiling across the table at Eggsy. God, he loves this man.

 

On Thursday morning Harry leaves Eggsy blissfully sleeping in their bed, face buried in the pillow, sleep wrinkles on his cheek. It’s Eggsy’s late day and Harry usually gets to kiss him goodbye while he’s still sleeping. 

He’s properly shocked when he comes out of his office at ten to find Eggsy standing at the counter talking to Merlin. “Eggsy?” He hurries over. “Is everything all right?”

“Yeah. Just thought I’d stop by and say hi, talk to Merlin.” He looks down at the counter.

“You can criss-cross, or simply go left-right,” Merlin’s saying. Harry looks down and sees Merlin sewing a button onto a scrap of fabric.

“Whatever are you doing?”

“You were busy, thought I’d wait to call you out,” Eggsy says casually. “Asked Merlin to show me how to sew on a button. Easy enough, right? I have a pile of dress shirts with buttons off…wonder why.” He gives Harry a pointed look and he blushes. Merlin smirks at him. 

“TWO. Two shirts, and it wasn’t my fault you looked so delicious IN them that I couldn’t wait to get you OUT of them.”

“Really, Harry. A man of your age! You’d think you’d have learned some self-control by now,” Merlin comments. 

“Thank you, Hamish.” Harry frowns. “Why didn’t you ask me to sew your buttons on, darling? Or to instruct you?”

“Love, you sew all day long. Not gonna ask you to do it at home as well,” Eggsy says, rubbing Harry’s arm. “I’m a man in my thirties…should be able to sew on a button.”

“But you asked Hamish.” Harry isn’t sure why this bothers him.

“I AM capable of basic needle and thread work, Harry,” Merlin says with a glare. “I do work at a tailor’s.”

“Of course.” Harry pastes on a smile. “Lovely to see you, Eggsy. It was a nice surprise.”

“Oh, brought your lunch.” Eggsy picks up a bag at his feet and hands it to Harry. “Since I noticed you forgot.”

“I didn’t forget. I simply don’t think I need a big lunch.” Harry runs a hand over his stomach. He’s been feeling his age lately and has decided to do something about.

“Skipping a meal altogether is not healthy,” Eggsy growls.

“Hello pot calling the kettle black.” Harry glares back.

“Eggsy’s young and fit. He can afford to miss a meal or two and not have it bite him in the arse,” Merlin says.

“You’re not helping, Merlin.” Eggsy gives him a dirty look. “You are also quite fit, Harry, and you don’t need to be skipping meals. This is a light lunch. Don’t worry, you won’t be gaining a stone by the end of the day.” He shoves the bag at Harry. “I need to get going. I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Harry kisses him but Eggsy still looks irritated.

“Bye, Merlin, and thank you.” Eggsy turns for the door but Harry follows him, stopping him just outside.

“Don’t be angry with me, darling. I just…I guess I’m hyperaware of my years, lately. I want to be someone you’re proud to be seen with.”

“Harry.” Eggsy shakes his head. “When you’re eighty with a gorgeous head of snow white hair, stooped over a cane, I will be proud to be seen with you. I love you so much.” Eggsy’s kiss is more genuine now. “Don’t starve yourself, and definitely don’t do it because of me. I can understand eating light and healthy, but you must eat.” Harry opens his mouth. “And I know I need to eat as well. Trust me…Bethany is on me about it all the time.”

“Lovely girl,” Harry says, smiling as he thinks of the perky new manager at Eggsy’s office.

“I do have to run. I’ll see you later.” Eggsy hops up on tiptoe to give Harry a smacking kiss and hurries away.

When Harry returns to the shop Merlin’s glaring at him. “Oh, for fuck’s sake, now what?”

“You do realize how lucky ye are, correct?” Harry blinks at him. “Ye have a man like that…an intelligent handsome man…arse over tits in love with ye. He worries about ye, brings ye lunch.”

“Yes, Hamish, I am fully aware of my good fortune,” Harry says softly.

“Then stop looking at me with daggers in your eyes,” Merlin snaps. “He doesn’t look twice at anyone that isn’t you.”

“I wasn’t…”

“Oh, ye were. Ye know Eggsy is not my type, and even if he was, I would never think about it for one second. He is the love of my best mate’s life.”

“I’m sorry,” Harry says. “I suppose I always worry he could find someone better. And you’re…you’re better.”

“Harry Hart!” Merlin looks shocked.

“You’re handsome, you’re so brilliant…much smarter than I am. He deserves someone brilliant.”

“He deserves you.” Merlin comes out from around the counter. “My foolish friend, are ye really still so insecure?” Merlin hugs him and Harry welcomes the embrace. “Are ye sure I cannae find Victor Wright and break his neck for hurting ye?”

“No, because I don’t want to visit you in prison. But I appreciate the thought.”

Merlin snorts. “Like they’d ever catch me.”

Harry realizes he’s probably right.

 

“What would you like to do now, dearest?” Harry dries the last dinner dish and puts it away as Eggsy closes the refrigerator. 

“Bodyguard?” Eggsy says hopefully. “Two episodes left, Harry…I need to know what’s happening with that bomb.”

“So it has NOTHING to do with Richard Madden.” Harry tries to look stern. He thinks his boyfriend’s crush on the actor is absolutely adorable.

“Just in context of the show,” Eggsy vows. “It’s not like we’re going to see his naked arse again at this point.”

“Not that you noticed it.”

“I only noticed it in a professional capacity…making sure he looked healthy.”

“You are quite amusing, my boy.” Harry grins and kisses Eggsy’s nose. “Yes, we can watch your boyfriend.”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” Eggsy grumbles, blushing that charming shade of pink. “You’re my boyfriend.”

“It’s all right, Eggsy. He can be your free pass.”

“My free pass?”

“You know…when your significant other allows you a short list of individuals you may sleep with.” Eggsy blinks at him. “How in the world do I know this and you don’t?”

Eggsy shrugs. “Guess I never thought about sleeping with anyone but you.”

“Oh, wonderful, now I feel like a dirty old man.” Harry frowns and Eggsy laughs.

“I’m kidding, Harry.” He wraps his arms around Harry’s waist. “Tell me, love…who’s on your free pass list?”

“Andrew,” Harry says with a straight face. Eggsy rolls his eyes. “Let’s see…Mark Strong…Viggo Mortensen…Sean Bean.”

“Mark Strong? He’s got chicken legs!”

“Not that you noticed,” Harry repeats.

“Again…professional observation. Wait a minute…that list is…they’re all old. Older,” Eggsy quickly corrects. “Why’d you pick me if you have a thing for older blokes?”

“I have all the young man I need in you, darling. Why would my list include men like you?” Eggsy buries his face in Harry’s neck. “Now, out with it…other than Richard Madden…”

“Hugh Jackman?” Comes the shy reply from Harry’s neck.

“Oh, he IS attractive. Can sing as well. All right, I give permission for Richard Madden and Hugh Jackman.” Harry kisses the top of Eggsy’s head.

Eggsy pulls back to look into Harry’s eyes. “I adore you, Harry Hart. Do you know that?”

“I do, but it’s always nice to hear it. I’ll make tea, you go cue up the telly.”

When Harry comes in with the tray he’s surprised to see Eggsy not curled up on the sofa but seated on a chair, shirt in hand. His tongue is out over the pink lips as he focuses on a needle, working to get thread through the eye. “Ready whenever you are,” Eggsy murmurs, not looking away from his hands.

“Do you need help?”

“Nope…Merlin taught me…there.” Eggsy smiles triumphantly as he pulls the thread through.

“You’re…mending.”

“Just buttons. Told you I was gonna do it.”

“Are you sure I can’t…”

“Nope, got it!” Eggsy answers cheerfully. “I don’t think it should take long.”

It doesn’t take long because Eggsy quickly gets frustrated. Harry offers again to assist but is answered with a glare. “Put it down, darling, and come sit with me. You can do those anytime."

“Fine. Easy enough, dunno why I’m having a problem.”

“You are brilliant, my love, even if you cannot sew a button on.”

“If you say so.” Eggsy tosses his shirt to the side and crawls onto the sofa, cuddling up to Harry and pouting.

“I still love you.”

“Good.” 

 

On Saturday morning Harry awakens to find himself alone in bed. He doesn’t like being alone in bed, especially on the day that is reserved for sex and snuggling and idleness. He crawls out of bed, washes up in the en suite, and dons his slippers and dressing gown before leaving the bedroom. He’s surprised to find Eggsy standing in the kitchen guzzling water as he scrolls through his phone. He’s in a tight vest and short shorts, a sheen of sweat covering his gorgeous face. “Good morning,” Harry says absently, staring at the flat muscles of Eggsy’s stomach under the vest.

“Morning, love.” Eggsy snickers and puts his water down so he can text with two hands. “Idiot.”

“Thank you.”

“Not you, gorgeous. Merlin.”

“Merlin. You’re texting Merlin at…” Harry glances at the clock. “Half-nine on a Saturday?”

“Yeah. Responding to his text from last night, actually. Came after we were in bed.” Eggsy shakes his head. “Your best mate is a bit mental, did you know that?”

“Yes, I’m fully aware.” 

“Coffee’s ready.” Eggsy comes over and gives Harry a kiss, placing his phone on the table. “Gonna go shower. I’m rank…but the run felt good.”

“I’m glad, darling. Shall I make breakfast?”

“How about I treat you to brunch?” Eggsy asks. “Been a while since we’ve done that.”

“Sounds lovely. Shall I join you in the shower?”

Eggsy smiles. “Not if we want to get out of here before noon.” He pinches Harry’s arse and dances out of the kitchen.

Harry stares at the phone on the table, desperately wanting to look at Eggsy’s conversation with Merlin. Since when are they such good mates? No, he tells himself. You can trust them both and should be happy your boyfriend and your best friend get along so well. He turns away from the phone and heads for the coffeepot.

Eggsy takes Harry’s hand as soon as they exit the parked car downtown, almost as if he’s showing Harry off. Harry’s not looking any better than usual, clad in his normal Saturday attire of trousers, button-down, and cardigan…but Eggsy doesn’t seem to care. He smiles up at Harry adoringly, and when the waitress gives Harry the same kind of smile, he’s quick to say, “Order anything you like, love,” taking Harry’s hand and rubbing his thumb over Harry’s knuckles.

“You’re quite…possessive today,” Harry says when the poor woman has hurried away with her tail between her legs. 

“I can’t help it. It’s a beautiful day that we get to spend together, and you are absolutely stunning.”

“Eggsy.” Harry blushes. “I’m no different than I am any other day.”

“Exactly. You are stunning every day and I’m lucky to have you.”

“What have I done to deserve such praise?”

“You simply exist, Harry.” Eggsy’s eyes are surprisingly wet and he quickly looks away.

“I’m not sure what to say to that.”

“Absolutely nothing.”

When they return to the house after their meal they separate to take care of household duties. Harry puts a load of laundry in and dusts the downstairs while Eggsy putters about in the bedroom. Harry’s just about to run the vacuum in the parlor when he hears a thump and a curse. “Darling? Are you all right?”

“Yeah…just…buggering hell. Could you come help me?”

“Of course.” Harry trots up the stairs. Eggsy’s seated on the bed, shirt in hand, frowning at the needle and thread. “This again?”

“Yeah. Thought I’d finish it quick so I could iron it, but I have it fucked to hell.” He holds the shirt up. “I’m giving in and asking for your assistance.”

“Happy to serve, darling.” Harry frowns at the mess of knotted thread. “Good God, Eggsy, what have you done?” Eggsy shrugs. Harry paws at the fabric, trying to find the end of the thread and the button in question. “Well, it feels like you have a knot here. Quite the lump, isn’t it? I’m not sure how…” All the oxygen leaves the room as Harry finds the ‘lump.’ It’s not a lump of knotted thread at all. It’s a ring of gold and onyx with a glistening diamond in the middle. “This…this isn’t a button.”

He looks up to find Eggsy on one knee in front of him. “No, it isn’t.” Eggsy’s voice is dry and quiet.

“Eggsy…” Harry’s knees are weak and he moves to sit on the edge of the bed. Eggsy turns but stays on one knee. He reaches over for the tiny sewing shears and snips the thread around the ring, holding it between his thumb and forefinger.

“Harry Hart…I fell for you that very first day in my examining room. You’re sweet, you’re kind, you’re so very posh. You are well-mannered one moment and completely filthy the next. Your body is pure sin, but your heart is pure gold. I have done absolutely nothing to deserve you…but I want to make sure I wake up next to you for the rest of our lives.” Eggsy clears his throat, tears in his eyes. “Would you do me the honor…would you make me the happiest…fuck, Harry, would you marry me?”

“I…Eggsy, are you sure?” Harry’s brunch suddenly pushes into the bottom of his throat.

“Of course I’m sure, you foolish old man.”

Harry holds out a shaking hand and Eggsy slides the ring onto his finger. “Yes,” he whispers. “Yes, Eggsy, I will marry you…but you’re doing ME the great honor.”

“Oh, Harry.” Eggsy tackles him onto the bed and kisses him. “I love you. I love you so damn much.”

“And I you, my sweetest darling boy.”

They kiss for a long moment, hands clutching at each other for dear life. When they finally come up for air, tears are streaming down both their cheeks. “That’s why I’ve been talking to Merlin so much. I wasn’t sure how to go about this, if it’s what you really wanted. He kicked my arse into gear, and even gave me the idea how to propose. He knew it would drive you mental if I tried to sew something and wouldn’t let you help when it went tits up.”

“He’s a menace,” Harry says, making a mental note to send Merlin a lovely gift. 

Eggsy takes Harry’s left hand and kisses the ring. “Do you like it?”

“I love it. It’s perfect. YOU’RE perfect.”

“You say that now, but in an hour or so I’ll do something to annoy you.”

“I don’t care. You’re mine now. Forever.”

“Forever,” Eggsy whispers, kissing him again. “But I would like to see what you look like wearing my ring and nothing else.”

“I will happily follow my doctor’s orders,” Harry murmurs, starting to unbutton his shirt.

THE END


End file.
